


Ai no Kamen (The mask of love)

by vogue91



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Anal Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When Ryoutaro tried to talk, when he did or said something he didn’t like, he was sure he could distract him with a minimal effort.And, darn it, he always managed to do that; Ryoutaro was aware of how fragile his will was.





	Ai no Kamen (The mask of love)

It was twisted, the way Ryoutaro loved Urataro.

It was twisted because he couldn’t actually say when he had begun loving him, it was twisted because nothing seemed to have changed in him, it was twisted because the Imajin had decided on his own what path their relationship had to take, and he had said nothing to contradict him.

It had to be love, he kept telling himself, even though he was no expert about it.

It was late night.

All the others had gone to sleep, and the restaurant coach on the DenLiner seemed almost to be a different place without Ryuuta’s noise, Naomi’s high pitch voice and the others busy fighting or snoozing.

Ryoutaro to tell the truth, was starting to be affected by the journey and the fight against the last Imajin, but Urataro seemed very focused on not letting him sleep.

_“The effort hasn’t been all yours after all, right Ryoutaro?”_

The boy yawned, unable to hold back, but resting his eyes on him the Imajin chuckled, instead of getting annoyed.

“If you really want to go this sleep.” he said, calm, sitting elegantly in front of him. “Then I wouldn’t have the heart to stop you. It’s your choice, Ryoutaro.” he conceded, contrarily on what he had said a couple of hours before, when the boy really wanted to get some rest.

There was something in his voice forbidding Ryoutaro to deny him anything, and he cursed himself for his weakness.

He wasn’t even sure the Imajin did that on purpose.

Since he had first met him he had never changed the way he talked, and he was like that whatever his goal was.

That he had to seduce someone or insult Momotaro without the other one noticing, his voice was still the same.

And still, aware of that, Ryoutaro had lost any will to go to sleep anyway.

He still felt tired, he still felt the physical need to go to sleep, but there was also something forbidding him to stand up, to leave, to be without Urataro.

And the Imajin showed to be well aware of what effect he had on the human.

He stood back up, sitting on the table in front of him and forcing him to turn, so that Ryoutaro’s back pressed against his legs.

He massaged his shoulders, delicate, while the boy let go completely to his hands, his eyes closed and his head tilted back, in complete ecstasy.

“I wasn’t doing that to help you sleep, you know that right?” he complained with a smile, slipping his hands forward, letting them go on under Ryoutaro’s shirt.

The other one barely froze for that more intimate touch, but didn’t pull away.

That was also one of the twisted aspects of his relationship with Urataro.

Not that he disliked it, all the opposite: once gone over the embarrassment of his own inexperience, against the natural savoir faire of the Imajin, he had learnt perfectly what he liked and what he didn’t, and what Urataro liked as well, a thing he was pretty proud of.

What kept making him feel uncomfortable was Urataro’s way of using that weapon to avoid basically everything else.

When Ryoutaro tried to talk, when he did or said something he didn’t like, he was sure he could distract him with a minimal effort.

And, darn it, he always managed to do that; Ryoutaro was aware of how fragile his will was.

Even then, when he wished he could’ve slept or at least get some time to relax together with him, maybe talking or getting things clear between them...

But he already couldn’t think straight.

Urataro turned him back again, shutting up with a kiss any complaint that, however, wasn’t coming.

He brought his hands to Ryoutaro’s jeans, undoing them quickly and searching straight away the naked and tensed skin of his shaft, wrapping his fingers around it and moving them lazily.

He wasn’t in a rush, he just wanted to make him lose his mind.

Ryoutaro sighed against his mouth and couldn’t help but thrust his hips toward him, offering them to his hand and whatever else he wanted to give to him.

He tried to focus, to resist him, but in the end he gave up.

It was something he wanted, he heard his body _screaming_ to get it, so what was the point in holding back?

He let go, completely at Urataro’s mercy, moaning low at his touch, careful that none of the other passengers could hear him, closing his eyes and holding tight on Urataro’s shoulders when he prepared him quickly, trying to adjust soon to put an end to the waiting.

Just when he felt him getting inside, he could actually feel good.

There was no anxiety anymore, no more will to fight.

There was just that feeling of heat, of fullness, and Urataro’s hands that held his hips tight pulling him against himself, and Ryoutaro already knew that the next day he would’ve had marks difficult to explain.

He moved against him with a moan, and the Imajin chuckled at his impatience.

He pulled out from him, thrusting hard back inside, leaning over to kiss him again.

Ryoutaro gave himself to the kiss just like to everything else, holding him tighter to feel him deeper inside, while the Imajin kept moving, restlessly.

It didn’t last as long as Ryoutaro would’ve liked, it never did and he doubted it was possible, and when he climaxed he felt even less in control of his body while Urataro overwhelmed him completely, moving faster to the point of being brutal before emptying himself inside his body.

After a few moments during which they both kept still, Ryoutaro found the strength to move, getting somehow his clothes back on and sitting back at his place, as if nothing had happened.

Urataro sighed out of pure bliss, sitting down next to him and slipping an arm around his hips.

“Do you want to rest? Now I may even allow that to you, you know?” he whispered, chuckling, going down to kiss him on the neck.

Ryoutaro shivered, but ignored it.

He turned to look Urataro in the eyes, looking that mocking expression of his and sighed.

It was an eternal war with him.

And battle after battle, after battle, after battle, he felt he didn’t have the strength to defend himself, nor a reason to do so.

Even if he had talked to him, if he had found the moment and the courage, he was sure that he wouldn’t have known what to say to him, or that the Imajin would’ve answered with something he wasn’t prepared for.

He sighed again, nodding.

“Yes. I’m going to sleep, I’m really tired.” he murmured, standing up and making as to leave, before feeling the other grabbing his wrist.

“Ryoutaro?” the Imajin called him, bringing a hand behind his head and pulling him toward himself, kissing him once more. “I love you, you know that?”

“No.” the boy replied instinctively, feeling like a perfect idiot. “I-I mean... no, I didn’t know that.” he stuttered, immediately blushing. “I love you to.” he said then, and couldn’t help but smiling.

Urataro burst out laughing, without adding another word and finally letting him go to sleep.

But Ryoutaro all of a sudden wasn’t tired anymore, he felt euphoric, and rationally he couldn’t even tell why.

Maybe that was what was wrong.

Maybe that was what made him uncomfortable, what made his love for Urataro twisted.

It was the awareness of loving him, because it couldn’t have been otherwise, without the certainty that he loved him back.

He repeated the Imajin’s words like a mantra, smiling more openly, so much that he wanted to scream and jump.

But better not. He would’ve hurt himself.

Reaching his bed, he laid down and stared at the ceiling, without closing his eyes.

Until then, the reality Urataro had shown him had always been breath-taking, and not always in a positive way.

He had felt gagged, deprived of a chance to react, embarrassed by what he felt and what he had given to him up to this point.

Now it wasn’t like that anymore, it couldn’t, not after what Urataro had said, and he couldn’t doubt it.

Because in those words Ryoutaro, for the first time, had heard a whole new voice.

He wasn’t trying to seduce him, con him or make fun of him.

He was trying to express what he felt, and he knew how much that must’ve costed him.

There was nothing twisted anymore.

He loved Urataro, and he did it in a very easy way.


End file.
